


maybe she's gone and i can't resurrect her [podfic]

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thatcolossalwreck's maybe she's gone and i can't resurrect her.</p><p>If Moriarty were Napoleon, she'd be her Waterloo. Sherlock, her Austerlitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe she's gone and i can't resurrect her [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [maybe she's gone and i can't resurrect her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808830) by [thatcolossalwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcolossalwreck/pseuds/thatcolossalwreck). 



[22.31mb mp3 file 20:28 in length](https://www.sendspace.com/file/m1k8rz).


End file.
